


Gentleman of Quality

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Banter, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Flirting, French Kissing, Horny Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mischief, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Photography, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Sassy, Seduction, Suit Kink, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Unresolved Sexual Tension, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: You are a photographer for GQ who is given the task of doing a cover spread for Loki. The God of Mischief is anything but an easy subject to photograph, but maybe it's not the worst assignment you've ever had. Post Ragnarok AU.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader
Series: The Thirst Trials [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 31
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Hodinsons! Around the time I finished up "The Interview," I had another idea about Loki working on his image on Midgard if he, Thor, and the Asgardians had arrived here safely and set up shop without being intercepted by Thanos. I thought this would be a bit of fun, especially given that we have so many lovely photoshoots of Tom Hiddleston at our disposal. 
> 
> Let me be frank: I MADE THIS ALL UP. I know nothing about professional photography or magazines and it was kinda hard trying to Google it, so please keep in mind it's entirely fictional and for thirsting purposes. I didn't aim for accuracy, just lolz.

_There’s nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He’s a one stop shop_

_Makes the panties drop_

_He’s a sweet talking, sugar coated candy man_

_Sweet talking, sugar coated candy man_

_-“Candyman” by Christina Aguilera_

__

As a photographer for GQ, I’d seen some things in my day, but nothing quite like _this motherfucker._

Roughly a month and a half ago, I’d been given my next batch of assignments. I’d been casually reading through the list and promptly spit out my coffee when I read: Loki of Asgard. I’d immediately rung my supervisor Cherry to ask if she’d been joking or if I’d be shooting a Loki look-alike—and trust me, there were a lot of those around these days—but she’d told me I’d read right. The higher ups had decided that next month would be Avengers month, featuring as many of the male Avengers as had agreed to appear on the cover. Total, we’d gotten a yes from Tony Stark, Thor, James Rhodes, and Stephen Strange. Other photographers had been assigned to them, yet somehow I ended up with the freaking God of Mischief himself. I’d initially tried to turn it down, but Cherry would hear nothing of it since apparently he’d _specifically requested me._ After learning that, she’d said that saying no would insult his honor as a prince and make the company look bad, so I either had to do the photo shoot or quit. Joy.

I set up communication with him via email and we hashed out his schedule, then discussed what ideas he had for the cover. GQ provided him with example spreads and he’d reviewed them before collecting a handful of example sets and outfits he wanted to pose in. I sent them to Cherry for approval and once she gave me the green light, I was locked in to spend the evening with an alien prince and former warlord.

God help me. Pun intended.

Cut to a month and a half later, my studio, five minutes to six o’clock. I’d been hustling around preparing the backgrounds, lighting, props, and accessories. His majesty had arrived an hour prior, but he’d gone right into the dressing room to prepare, so I hadn’t been graced with his glorious presence as of yet. I’d gotten a pretty good impression of the man from our email contact alone. His emails had been rather cordial and surprisingly professional. The outfits he’d chosen were all top of the line: one custom suit, a traditional Asgardian armored suit, a casual sweater and slacks, and one shameless shirtless pose wearing high end blue jeans. We had a few sets for him: a bar, a library, a mock beach, and a living room. The article included with the photos had already been written and finalized, so this was the icing on the cake. The cover would be whichever of the bunch turned out the best, but typically, GQ preferred men in suits on their covers.

However, just to be a truly thorough professional, I’d also binge-watched Loki’s interviews to get a feel for his personality.

He’d surprisingly said yes to _The Late Show with Stephen Colbert_ and had absolutely killed with his combination of scary deadpan humor and interesting answers to Colbert’s questions. Several different news outlets had written articles on him, but he’d only chosen a handful of reputable ones to tell his story. Naturally, every company that had the balls shot their shot to ask him for endorsements or commercials, but Loki declined. His PR campaign seemed geared towards making him more endearing than terrifying as he’d appeared during the Battle of New York. It was pretty apparent from his facial expressions that Mr. Stark was not a fan, but I could tell he played along with the rehabilitated villain thing as a favor to Thor.

My impression from the interviews and appearances was that Loki was extremely calculating. He chose every word he said carefully and every action had a purpose. He wore charm as easily as cologne, from what the rumors said, and was a terribly effective lady killer. As I understood it, this article and cover would be the final piece in securing his place as a newly minted Avenger and finish solidifying all the good will he’d sewn since he and the Asgardians arrived on Earth. It was pretty important things went well.

Which was why I was dreading it so much.

One minute to showtime, I finally listened to the nagging voice in the back of my head and strode over to the mobile vanity in front of the makeup chair. I sized myself up critically. I’d gone for the conservative comfort look this time: a plain black Ralph Lauren dress with three-quarter length sleeves. Its hem hit me at above the knee with a tasteful dip in the neckline. I’d worn some modest gold jewelry to match and had bound my hair up into a French knot to get it out of the way. However, I was about to be trapped in a studio alone with a Norse god for an hour or two, so I’d worn light makeup just to make myself feel slightly more pretty and confident.

It was fine. I’d taken dozens of pictures with handsome, famous men. This one wasn’t any different, even if he was an immortal member of the Asgardian royal family.

Sigh. There’s a river in Egypt calling my name right now.

“You look fine,” I told my reflection in an attempt to calm my nerves. “Perfectly fine. Relax.”

I tried. It didn’t work. God, I was about to meet an alien. What the hell was going on in my life?

I seized the makeup kit and rifled through until I found a pretty shade in the middle between purple and dark pink, then stooped in the mirror to apply it. I smacked my lips and stood to full height.

And as I did, I noticed Loki right behind me.

“Gah!” I yelped, whirling around to see the God of Mischief towering over me with a playful smirk firmly in place, as my panic had no doubt amused him. I hid the lipstick behind my back and cleared my throat, unable to help the blush already climbing up my neck and into my cheeks. “Sorry. You…startled me.”

“I have that effect,” Loki of Asgard purred in that silky voice of his, his dark lashes low over his sea-green eyes. He offered his hand. “I am Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you in person at long last.”

I shook his hand. Good grip. His fingers felt cool to the touch. “Nice to meet you in person as well, your majesty.”

I dropped my gaze to see how he’d dressed himself. First up was the custom suit, which I knew was probably in the five digit range in terms of cost. It was all-black, including the dress shirt, with silver and green cufflinks at his slender wrists. He looked slick and intimidating, especially given his height and all that pale skin.

“I see you’re all put together,” I continued, offering him a quick smile. “I believe you intended this look for the bar background, right?”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Is that what you believe would work as well?”

“Yes, it will contrast nicely with it. I’ve already got your props set up, so if you head over, we can begin working on the lighting and positions.”

“Very well. But first…” He leaned in towards me until we were nearly level, eye to eye. I froze, blinking in surprise. Then he withdrew a handkerchief and wiped at the edge of my lips.

He gave me a Cheshire cat grin as he straightened up and tucked the handkerchief back in his pocket. “You missed a spot, darling.”

My blush deepened. Little shit. I flicked him another smile. “Thanks. After you.”

He strolled towards the bar. He had utterly perfect posture that made me ashamed of myself for slouching, and his gait was long and smooth, almost a swagger—and the real definition of the word, not the kind people had abused in years prior. I caught a faint whiff of very fine cologne in his wake, which was very effective. Rumors or not, Loki made quite the impression in person, as he was twice as handsome as he seemed on screen.

“I thought we could start a little playful,” I said, gesturing for him go behind the bar. “See how you look pretending to be a bartender, as that’s usually a thing the readers of GQ like to see of their models. The bottles are props except for the set on the counter.”

Loki grinned. “Is there alcohol in here?”

I pursed my lips. “Oh, come now, like I’m that irresponsible. It’s iced tea.”

He laughed lightly. “A pity. That would certainly make this a rather interesting photoshoot.”

I snorted as I arranged a Steuben up front on the bar in front of him. “I don’t see how. You’re a thousand years old and you’re an alien. I imagine our alcohol has little effect on you.”

“Oh, not me, darling,” he purred, the grin turning wicked. “I’d wager you are rather amusing after you’ve had a few drinks.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m a sleepy drunk, for your information. You’d be very disappointed to see it.”

“You don’t strike me as the kind of woman who is disappointing in any areas.”

“Is that right?” I asked with heavy skepticism as I gathered my camera and equipment to set up the shot. “Is that why you requested me by name?”

“It is indeed. I’ve seen your work. You have a fantastic portfolio. It is a level of quality that I find intriguing. I wanted to see how I would look through your eyes, so to speak.”

I arched an eyebrow. “I thought this was about your adoring public, not you.”

“It can be used to that end, but I confess I am far more interested in art itself. That is the difference between you and the other photographers they offered to me. They make pictures. You make art.”

I stared at him for a second, dumbstruck. Sure, I’d be complimented before on my skills with a camera, but not in that fashion. And he’d divulged this information to me freely, which was rare, as a lot of men hated to be honest unless they could get something for it. “I…”

Loki lifted his brows. “Yes?”

I cleared my throat again and busied myself fixing the lighting. “Thank you.”

He watched me move about. “I have made you uncomfortable.”

“No. It’s just…I don’t hear that very often. I’m not used to being appreciated in that way by someone I’ve just met, let alone, you know, a prince.”

Loki propped his head on one hand. “How terrible. What company do you keep, little mortal? It seems insufficient for your needs.”

“My needs,” I scoffed. “I work 80 hours a week. Like I have time to worry about my needs.”

Loki clucked his tongue. “You must not burn the candle at both ends like that. Dismissing one’s needs leads to a shorter life span, you know.”

I gave him a wry smile. “Well, we can’t all be immortal gods, can we, your majesty?”

He cocked his head slightly as he examined me. “I don’t know. In the right circumstances, I could see you as a modern day Venus.”

I chuckled. “Okay, Silvertongue, let’s get started. First pose is pouring a glass. Relax your posture and make it look natural. We’ll do one with you looking down at the glass, the next up into the camera lens. Ready?”

“Of course.” He popped the cork on a nice looking bottle of whiskey in a green bottle and began to pour, starting with the pose looking into the glass. I snapped away.

“Okay, next one.”

His expression changed to the slightest bit sly as he flicked those gleaming eyes up at me and looked into the lens. He had the audacity to wink—which my super top of the line camera shutters caught—and I found myself swallowing a laugh at his antics. Cheesy, but effective.

“Good. Take off the jacket, if you don’t mind.”

He slid out of it and handed it to me. I hung it up on a nearby chair. “Okay, let’s do one with you looking at the ‘whiskey’, one with you taking a sip, and one with a smile looking just off into the distance.”

He followed instructions to the letter, testing out different expressions for each one. “Alright, same poses but take off the cufflinks and roll up your sleeves.”

Loki arched an eyebrow, so I elaborated. “You have very long arms. They’re nice to look at and they’ll stand out against the backdrop.”

“Really?” he said, feigning innocence as he handed me the cufflinks. “I had no idea.”

I shook my head and set them aside. “Smartass. I’m not making that up. You should see some of the things your fans online say about your arms and hands and fingers. It could make you blush.”

Loki chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves. “Darling, at this point in my life, it is virtually impossible to make me blush.”

“Point taken.” I snapped the next set. I had to admit I was with his fans on this one—Loki’s forearms were slender, as were his fingers, and quite attractive to look at, especially with him in all black. “Alright, come in front of the bar for me and sit on this stool.”

He eased that tall frame down onto the stool in the center of the bar. I started to reach for him, but then remembered my manners. “If I may?”

He smirked and nodded. “You may, little mortal.”

I tried not to roll my eyes as I came forward and adjusted his hair to fall against one side of his face, tucking it behind his ear on the other side. His fingers had been cool, but his skin was warm elsewhere, and he watched me intently, which was a change from some of my other subjects, who were often texting until I told them I was ready to take the shot. I undid the first two buttons of the dress shirt and rather wish I hadn’t, because it brought me awful close him and that stare made me warm all over with nervous energy. I didn’t want to think about why he made me nervous, nope, nope, nope.

I retreated back to the camera and checked the shot and the lighting. “Cross one leg please.”

He obliged. “Arms up on the bar, stretched out.”

Once again, he did it without complaint. Boy. I’d expected him to be a nuisance, but he followed instructions surprisingly well. “Into the camera, then off to the right side.”

“Am I allowed to make suggestions?” Loki asked after I’d finished.

“Certainly.”

His stare intensified. “One with the two of us.”

I gave a start. “What?”

“You can set the camera on a timer, can you not?”

“W-Well, yes,” I stammered, flushing all over with even more nervous energy. “But why do you want me in the picture?”

“Atmosphere,” he said. “Bars are a social place on Midgard, right?”

I tucked my hair behind one ear. “Yes, but we decided to forgo extras or companions for a reason, right? I thought you preferred solo photos for this particular article.”

“Right, but I had a sudden insight that it may be more appealing if I have a fair lady with me in the shot.”

“Why me, though? I’m not a model.”

“You don’t need to be one. You are lovely. You would look enchanting on camera.”

I shook my head. “It’s not protocol—they want you, not me. I’m not even sure I’m allowed to take photos for the magazine with my subjects.”

“I am more than certain it would be an exception if I made a point about it,” Loki said.

He wasn’t wrong. I squirmed and tried to find another way to tell him I was camera shy, but he beat me to the punch. “If you prefer not to show your face, how about with your back to the camera?”

Well, I didn’t want to make a whole thing out of it, so better just comply. “Alright, but just a few. I’m setting the timer at ten seconds. What did you have in mind?”

His smile widened, dimples showing, his voice deepening a bit. “Come here.”

I tried not to gulp as I walked towards him, chanting at myself not to trip, my palms growing sweaty with every step. He sat there looking like a patient panther as I approached, clearly pleased with my compliance, the arrogant jerk. When I was close enough, he slid one arm around my back and pulled me close enough to stand between those insanely long legs of his. He tilted my chin up to look past his left shoulder so my face wouldn’t be visible to the camera. One problem solved, at least, but I had found myself in far more trouble. Loki smelled fantastic up close. I’d always been a sucker for the long limbed fellas, so the arm encircling me made me want to melt into a puddle like a cartoon character.

He tilted his face towards my ear. “Is this alright?”

 _Fuck no._ “Yeah, it’s fine.”

I heard the camera shutters going off and held still, hoping he couldn’t feel my pounding pulse through where we were touching. Then, of course, he had to go and make it worse; he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. My skin tingled over the spot. He had soft lips.

_Abort mission!_

Once the camera shutters stopped, I tried to steer us back on course. “Satisfied?”

“Never,” he said, a laugh in his throat. “But this will do for now. Thank you for humoring me. May I see how they turned out?”

“Yeah, come on.” I slipped out of his grasp and flipped the camera’s mode to show him the photos. To his credit, his instincts had been right. The photos had an air of intimacy and mystery without my face visible. It looked like a slow seduction, maybe a flirtation, maybe more.

“I like it,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s not bad,” I said. “Um, we’d better set up for the next one.”

“Yes.” He scooped up his cufflinks and tucked them into one pocket. “May I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

“Are you of the same level of modesty as other women on Midgard?”

I arched an eyebrow. “Depends on what you mean by that.”

“It would be faster if I simply change here than returning to the dressing room each time,” he elaborated. “Would that embarrass you?”

I snorted. “Loki, I did a photoshoot with David Beckham in nothing but a bedsheet. Nudity does not faze me one bit anymore.”

Loki laughed, nodding to me. “Very well. Still, I was raised to be polite, so I did not want to strip in front of you without asking first. In my experience, Midgardians are not used to that sort of thing unless it is within the realm of sex work and pornography.”

“Not a thing in the photography industry,” I explained as I moved the equipment to the library set. “It’s not as glamorous as it looks and we usually have tight deadlines to meet, so no one has time for modesty.”

“How very practical.” He disappeared into the dressing room and returned with the rest of his clothing on a rolling rack, then began to undress from the suit. Luckily, I had enough work to do with the next set up that I wasn’t tempted to peek. Much.

Loki’s armor wasn’t the same one he’d worn during the Battle of New York, for that would be in poor taste. This one was sleeker, more black leather, less gold, but still with hints of green. He flicked his fingers and his ludicrous horned helmet appeared in his hand. I couldn’t help smiling at it. Honestly, there were football mascots less ridiculous than that thing.

“Yes, it is as cumbersome as it looks,” he said without prompting. “It is all of thirty pounds and turning my head is an effort.”

I giggled. “Then why do you wear it?”

“Symbolism is rather important in our culture,” he said in a mild tone. “When we ride into battle, we are more recognizable with our symbols than without them. Thor does not wear his helmet any longer, but trust me, it is just as ludicrous and ostentatious.”

“I’m starting to get that about Asgard in general.”

Loki scowled. “Do not get me started on your planet, little mortal.”

I held up my hands. “Hey, go off. It’s not like I’m going to defend us. We’re an idiotic species in general.”

“You are one of the few to acknowledge as much.” He set the helmet on the stack of books on the little table beside his massive burgundy leather chair. We had a nice hollow shelf with an illusionary hearth glowing in the fireplace. I came forward and touched up his makeup lightly, then returned to my spot. He scooped up a copy of Lysistrata and flipped to the halfway point, adopting a thoughtful expression. I snapped a few, then had him change angles in the chair a couple times. I had him slide his fingers into his hair and tilt his head a bit with the book in his lap, and honestly, it took my breath away. Loki was gorgeous enough in regular lighting, but in firelight, his features stood out even more impressively.

I did another with the helmet on his knee, his hand folded down over it, the book in his other hand. He’d looked handsome in his custom suit, but in the armor, he definitely gave off a regal air. You’d instantly know he was of royal blood from this pose.

“This book is rather interesting, you know,” he said once we’d finished. “Have you ever read it?”

“Yeah, back in college. Women run the world. I’m glad someone knew that even back then.”

Loki chuckled as he stood. “Indeed. Had the women on Asgard concocted a similar plot, it would have been just as effective. We Asgardian men are as weak to sex as those on Midgard. Though I find myself pondering if the reverse would have worked.”

“Don’t let women fool you,” I said severely. “We’re pretty sex hungry when we want to be.”

Loki’s nefarious grin returned. “Present company included?”

I batted my lashes at him. “What do you think?”

“Mm,” he said, rubbing his chin. “Why don’t we find out?”

“Excuse me?”

He kept the grin in place and started to unbuckle his armor. Oh, the slimy git. He wanted me to watch him undress. My cheeks turned lava hot. I tried not to seethe. He gave me a haughty look, just daring me to look away as he peeled off the chest plate and undid the clasps to the top half. I crossed my arms and stared into his eyes as defiantly as possible, refusing to glance downward.

“My, my,” Loki mused once he’d shed the upper half of the armor. “Such strong will power.”

“You have no idea, pal.”

His grin widened. “I admit I am impressed.”

He unlaced his trousers and pushed them down his legs.

Fun fact: Asgardians apparently don’t wear _underwear._

My face exploded in a blush, but my pride wouldn’t let me turn around out of sheer stubbornness. He’d done this on purpose, so I wasn’t about to fold. However, I had excellent peripheral vision, and good fucking God, what a fucking body the man had. Rippling lithe muscles all over, and while he wasn’t fully aroused, his cock was nothing short of gorgeous. I damn near wanted to applaud it. Loki could make a killing if he ever felt like becoming a stripper.

He casually strode his naked ass over to the rolling rack and plucked the navy sweater off the hanger, still beaming at me with mirth in his eyes. He chose the matching slacks next and slid into them with practiced grace, never breaking my gaze once as he somehow fit that titanic cock in there. He slipped on a pair of nice loafers and then gave me a polite, slightly mocking round of applause. “Marvelous. I admit I was wrong. Forgive me, fair maiden.”

“Eat shit, Loki.”

He laughed heartily. “Oh, come now, you said so yourself. You are a photographer. You haven’t the time for modesty.”

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to fuck with me,” I growled. “I could sue you for harassment, you know.”

“I only meant to tease, not to offend, dear lady. If I have insulted your honor, I will apologize promptly.”

I rolled my eyes. “You’ve never apologized a day in your life, God of Lies.”

“That does not mean that I do not know how. Do you wish me to apologize?”

“Oh, it’s too late, you’ve already scarred me for life,” I said flatly. “Now get your pale ass over there on that couch.”

“In all fairness,” he wheedled, plopping onto the suede cushions. “I am the God of Mischief.”

“God of assholes,” I muttered under my breath.

“A god with perfect hearing,” he reminded me.

“Oh, really? Do you read lips too?” I mouthed, “Go fuck yourself.”

Loki stared at me and then batted his lashes. “I would, but that would only embarrass you further, pet.”

I almost threw the lens cap at his head. Infuriating ass. “Oh, just hush for once, you insufferable creep.”

“As you wish, my darling.”

I finished my tasks and checked the shot. “Scoot to the left a bit.”

He did. “Stretch out your arms over the back of the couch and cross one leg. Perfect.”

I snapped a few. “Chin up, look off camera to the right. Good. To the left now. That’s it. Put your leg down. Sit forward and let your hands drape into your lap, and look into the camera. Good.”

I gestured to the fruit bowl on the coffee table. “The apples are real. Pick one up and bite into it.”

He raised a finger, as if in question. “Yes?”

Then the bastard started using sign language. I stared at him in disbelief until I realized it was because I told him to hush. Once again, I resisted the urge to yeet the lens cap at his forehead. “Oh, for God’s sake, Loki, you can talk now.”

“Thank you, darling. What is the point of biting into the apple?”

“Two things: one, sex appeal. Two, it fits the casual theme, so you look less like royalty and more like a grounded person. Which, clearly, you are not, but we want our readers to think you are.”

“Sex appeal, eh?” he echoed as he plucked an apple out. “As if I need any help in that department.”

He bit into the apple.

Or, rather, tried to.

“Ow!” he spat, jerking it away from him.

“Oops,” I said with a totally straight face. “I forgot. Those are wax apples.”

Loki glared at me. I batted my lashes and shrugged. “Honest mistake.”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “You did not capture that on film, did you?”

“No.”

He glared harder. “Let me see.”

“Why, Loki, don’t you trust me?”

“I would had I not almost chipped a tooth on fruit that is not real,” he said dryly, pushing to his feet. He came to my side and checked the camera reel to be sure I hadn’t gotten that shot. He then slapped the fake fruit into my palm.

“Very well. Are we even now?”

“Yes, darling,” I said sweetly.

He snorted as he walked back to the rolling rack for his final outfit. “I am not the only one prone to mischief, it seems.”

“Maybe you aren’t,” I sniffed as I carried my gear to the little fake beach front set.

I heard him chuckle in his throat. “Far be it from me to cast judgment. I like a little mischief in a woman.”

“Of course you do. Only a mischievous woman could stand to be in the same room with you for more than five minutes.”

“Remind me how long we’ve been in here together, darling?”

“Hey, this isn’t voluntary. I was assigned to you.”

“Is that right? So if you had a choice, you would have turned me down?”

“Hell yeah, I would have. You’re nothing but trouble. I’ve never met a man who drives me this crazy in such a short amount of time.”

I hadn’t noticed how quickly he’d changed into his final outfit—a pair of jeans and nothing else. Loki’s slender fingers slid under my chin and he tilted my head up to meet his gaze from inches away, his smirk frightfully sexual. “I consider that an achievement on my part.”

I scowled up at him. “Of course you do.”

“Teasing you is quite fun. I will be sad when our time comes to an end. There are so very many sides of you that I wish to explore, little mortal.”

I felt my eyes go a bit wide. “Uh, phrasing?”

“I am very aware of what I said.” He slid away from me and strode for the artificial sandbox. Eep.

It took me slightly longer to prepare the lighting to imitate natural light. We certainly could have rented out a bit of beach near the coast, but with Loki’s celebrity, it would have more trouble than it was worth to us. It was also more expensive to shoot on location, so we’d decided to go the more practical route. The artificial beach front had an umbrella with a blanket and a little cooler with some prop bottles of nice lager in them. The background had been a to-scale large print of the ocean, which with some editing would look convincing enough. It wasn’t as if GQ readers were that particular about the realism, given that the focus of the photo was Loki.

Loki had chosen a pair of dark blue jeans to pop against his pale skin and blue-green eyes. He padded onto the sand on bare feet and I heard a soft chuckle emerge from his throat as he wiggled his toes in it.

“Have you ever been to one of Earth’s beaches yet?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said. “It was quite lovely, actually. I’ve always liked the sea. It has such power and beauty, capable of being both cruel and yet providing for its subjects.”

“We should have gotten you a Poseidon costume, then,” I mused as I finished up and grabbed the makeup to touch him up again. “You sound like you could be the God of the Seas as much as you are the God of Mischief.”

“Perhaps. Though I regret that I seem incapable of getting a…what is the term? Oh yes, a tan.”

I laughed a bit. “Yeah, sorry, you’re kind of stuck in that regard.”

“Thor tans,” he grunted sourly. “Yet another thing I resent about him.”

“Well, it’s not like I can talk you out of how you feel about that, but you stand out plenty on your own. You don’t really need the tan.”

“Why, darling, are you implying that I am attractive?”

“GQ is not in the habit of putting unattractive people on the cover.”

He touched his bare chest. “Be still, my heart. She does have a sweet side.”

“I’m being factual, not sweet. You are extremely attractive. I suspect this issue of GQ is going to fly off shelves regardless of which of the photos they choose for the cover.”

Loki cocked his head. “Will you read the article included with it?”

“I usually do for the covers that I do. I want to make sure my work compliments the tone of the articles.”

“I admire your work ethic. Does this mean you have a particular interest in me?”

“I wouldn’t quite put it that way,” I said mildly. “But you are a thousand-year-old alien from a royal family. Who wouldn’t find you fascinating, even if you are a pain in the ass?”

“I find that unfair.” He showed me his teeth. “Not when I can be a pain in so many other places as well.”

I sighed and closed the makeup kit. “Do you harass everyone you work with?”

“Yes,” he said bluntly. “But I can’t help myself around beautiful women.”

I pursed my lips. “Don’t try to flatter me now. I already know your lascivious nature, your highness.”

“Oh, you have only experienced the least of my depravity, darling,” he purred. “I have so much more to offer if you are interested.”

“No, thank you, I have self-preservation instincts.”

He clucked his tongue. “Liar.”

I pointed to the beach blanket. “Sit down.”

Loki obeyed. “Arms on your knees, hands loose. Close your eyes.”

I ran my fingers through his hair to spread it out around his face. It was extremely soft and silky to the touch. I found myself taking slightly longer than usual adjusting it because I liked the way it felt against my hands. Loki, for once, said nothing, but his expression belied that he was enjoying my touch. Careful, woman.

I snapped a few shots of him like that. “Open your eyes and look at the camera.”

Loki’s eyes opened. They were smoldering. I got the distinct impression that whatever he had been imagining while his eyes were closed was NSFW. A shudder went through me. I tried to focus on taking the photos, but had to steady my hands and concentrate. It was much easier to keep my thoughts clear when he’d been fully clothed. I regretted waiting to do this photo shoot last.

“Stretch out and lean on your elbow. Angle your body towards me and bend your left knee.”

Loki’s enormous frame unfurled and my heart rate skyrocketed. God. What a body. I’d already seen him naked, of course, but it had only been for a moment. His sculpted chest and abs gleamed attractively under the simulated sunlight. The jeans sat low on his hips, exposing those lean, attractive muscles and hinting at the lack of undergarments beneath them. Heat began to pulse steadily through my pelvis and slid up my spine. Damn it. This happened sometimes—getting turned on by one of my subjects—but this was the most intense session I’d ever felt.

I could hear a slight waver in my voice as I told him, “Push your hair back.”

He did so, exposing that long, swan-like neck. Christ. I wanted to plant hickeys all over it as well as his collarbone. _Click, click, click_ went my camera. _Lubdupp, lubdupp, lubdupp_ went my heart.

I cleared my throat. “I have an idea. Do you mind getting a bit wet?”

“No,” he said in a dreamy tone, his lips twisting into a smirk. “What did you have in mind?”

“We, um, could do a few shots as if you’ve just come back from a swim. Readers tend to like those.”

“Whatever you think is best, pet.”

God, he’d have to stop calling me that before I did something stupid. “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

I grabbed a basin from the makeup counter and went to the breakroom sink to fill it with warm water. I brought along a washcloth and a towel when I returned. I knelt in front of him with the items. “Wet your face and hair. I’ll do your chest.”

He scooped up a couple handfuls of water and poured it over his head. I wet the washcloth and strategically let it drip over his chest. If only I could be a water droplet right now.

By now, I’d gotten nervous enough to run my mouth just to fill the silence. “You’re big on eye contact, you know. Is that normal for a god?”

“Hmm?”

“You keep looking at me.”

“Should I not?” he asked softly.

“No, it’s just unusual. I’ve never had subject pay me this much attention while I worked, that’s all.”

“I like looking at you. Does it bother you?”

“No.”

“Then why mention it?”

“Because I wasn’t sure if you knew you were doing it.”

“I am well aware. You are shy. You give orders well, yet you seem to shrink away from attention. You are also far more nervous now than you were before, so I assume it has been some time since a gentleman expressed interest in you.”

I gave him a look. “You’re a former warlord, Loki. Yes, I’m nervous being this close to you.”

“That’s not why,” he murmured. “And you know it.”

Gulp. Damn it. He’d called my bluff. No real reason to keep denying it, not when it was clear he’d noticed what I’d been trying to hide. “Fine. Do you want the truth?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“I think you’re an extremely attractive pile of flaming garbage.”

Loki’s face split into a delighted grin. “Well, that is quite the way to put it. I should be insulted, but no one has ever put it in such a manner. I give you credit for your sharp-tongued honesty.”

“Thank you.” Finally done, I draped the towel around his neck and then returned to the camera. Damn, was I good. He looked even yummier wet. People were going to be clamoring for this issue.

I had him do a few different poses and then checked the entire reel to be sure all the photos were in order. I transferred them to my laptop and opened up the program to show them to him. He hovered behind me toweling his hair dry. “I believe this is best I have ever looked, if I do say so myself.”

I tried not to preen. “Glad you like them. If you’d like, I can send you the whole reel in a nice professional photo album once they’re done and processed.”

“I would like that.” Something sly entered his voice. “Do you know what else I would like?”

I swallowed. “No, what?”

“For you to deliver the album to me personally,” he whispered in my ear. “Shortly before you join me for…shall we say, dinner?”

“I’m not allowed to date my clients, Loki.”

“Our business concludes when the issue is out, does it not?”

Well. He had a point. I shut my eyes and tried to reach for the remaining teaspoon of reason in my brain. “Loki, you’re a god. You can have any woman you want. Why me?”

He gripped my hip and made me turn around to face him, towering over me, his sea-green eyes swirling with lust. “Because, like you, I appreciate art.”

Oh no. That was a good line. No, that was a _great_ line. Damn it all. “To be clear, you’re asking me to go over to your place so you can fuck me, right?”

“Yes.”

I thought it over. “Then we should fuck first, dinner afterward. Do you have a favorite takeout place?”

He blinked at me, maybe because I’d said it so bluntly, then smiled. “I do, in fact. Do you like Thai food?”

“Love it. Make sure you get spring rolls. If that’s all, we’re done for the night.”

Loki curled a finger under my chin. “Not yet.”

He stooped and laid a long, steamy kiss on my lips. My knees nearly buckled. Wow.

He nipped my lower lip before he let me go, his eyes sparkling. “Now we are done, my fair mortal.”

Loki winked and then slithered off for the exit. His regular clothing reappeared on his body as he left, which made my jaw drop as I realized he’d done that whole “undressing in front of me” thing just to mess with me.

Damn it all. I’d walked right into the snake’s coils, eyes wide open. No turning back now.

But at least I was a willing captive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki have a dinner date.

**Two weeks later…**

“This is a bad idea,” I said as I finished placing the glossy 8x10 photos into the leather-bound photo album.

“This is a bad idea,” I said as I slipped into the burgundy silk drape-front dress I’d bought specifically for the occasion.

“This is a bad idea,” I said as I slid my car into Park outside of Loki’s expensive loft.

“This is a bad idea,” I said as I stood at his door, my fist lifted to knock, my brain completely rioting with my libido. I was being foolish. Reckless. Insane. I mean, I didn’t know he wasn’t a serial killer, for God’s sake. All I had to go on here had been our interactions in my studio. My gut told me that I could trust him this far, to deliver on what we’d agreed upon. I still had no proof. I had any sense, I’d leave the photo album here and go back to my car.

_Knock-knock._

A moment later, the door opened. Loki appeared in a black dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone and light grey slacks that were about as expensive as the ones he’d worn to the shoot. He’d spoken just as the doorknob turned, not seeing me just yet as he purred, _“Bonjour, mademoiselle.”_

Then his eyes beheld me in my burgundy dress and he muttered something in Old Norse, his expression going blank for a second or two. I simply smiled. “ _Bonjour, monsieur._ May I come in?”

Loki licked his lower lip. “Certainly, darling.”

He stepped aside and pushed the door open for me. I strolled inside. The door shut, locked. Loki closed in on me, reaching for my hips, but I brought the photo album up between us and clucked my tongue. “Ah, ah. Business first, your highness.”

Loki smirked and relaxed. “Mm, I love difficult women. Very well.”

He took the photo album and placed it on his lovely dining room table, flipping it open. I took a moment to explore while he took a look. The loft was enormous, immaculate, and ornately decorated. Lots of rare paintings and figurines. The motif throughout was white, black, gold, and silver, which looked nice with the hardwood floors. The dining room was across from a sprawling open kitchen, the living area across the way with a bookshelf opposite the leather couch. There was a hallway ahead that led to the other rooms.

“These are incredible,” Loki said. “Did your magazine offer to keep the entire collection?”

“Yes, all but the last one.”

“Hmm? What’s the last one?” I snuck up behind him to look as he flipped to the end of the photo album. There he found a picture of the moment after he’d tried to bite into the wax apple. He flicked an irritated look at me while I giggled.

“I couldn’t resist,” I told him. “Call me mischievous.”

“Yes,” he said, rolling his eyes. “If you sent a print of that to GQ, I shall be very cross with you.”

“Oh, relax, I’m not as mean as I seem. That one was for my private collection. It’s not everyday I get to trick the Trickster god.”

“Indeed. Quite the accomplishment. But I shall have you know if you have any more tricks up your sleeve, I am not above retaliating.”

I pretended to pout. “Loki, are you threatening me? That’s not very nice.”

He smirked. “I don’t threaten. I only mean to warn you of my tendencies. I have put a woman or two over my knee when necessary.”

I tried not to shudder. “Have you now?”

“Mm-hmm.” He slipped his arms around me and linked his fingers over the small of my back. It brought the front of our bodies into contact and I almost sighed in elation. His chest and abdomen were solid and warm. Heat and lust shot through my veins, made me breathe faster, flushed my skin.

“Before we begin, may I ask you something?” he said.

“Yes.”

“Why did you agree to have…” His smirk widened. “…ahem, _dinner_ with me?”

I read the look on his face and decided to be honest. “You weren’t lying about admiring my work. I know that because there are at least two more extremely gorgeous women on my team who could have been assigned to your photo shoot, but you still chose me. True, maybe you researched me, but you still chose me in the end. You respect my work, and I can tell because you didn’t second guess me or argue unnecessarily because of your ego. I don’t get many opportunities to cut loose and be myself, but you’ve made it clear that you want me to be myself around you, for however long you find yourself interested in me. I like that. I’ve never really ever done anything dangerous or reckless before. I want to give it a try.”

“You think me dangerous?” he whispered.

“In more ways than one.”

He smiled. “Smart girl. Let me put your mind to rest: I am dangerous, but not to you, not in the way you might expect. The only danger you will find yourself in, pet, is losing any sense of control. You are right. I want the real you. I want that fire, that passion, that I see in your work. I want to see what you look like truly naked.”

Loki reached out and closed the photo album with one finger. “And I do believe our business is now concluded. Therefore…”

In a blur of motion, I found myself up against the front door with Loki’s mouth on mine. He kissed me hungrily as his hands found my hips, wrinkling the silk as he hiked up the hem of my dress. I kissed him back just as voraciously and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Mm, this dress is exquisite,” he purred between kisses. “I can’t wait to fuck you in it.”

He bit my lower lip and I moaned, my head tilting back to give him better access, dragging my nails down his firm chest and over his luscious abs. He angled his hand underneath my dress once he had the hem gathered around my upper thighs. He hissed in arousal as he hunted for my panties and didn’t find them, for I was bare beneath it. His long, thin fingers cupped me and then stroked over me lovingly, spilling wetness in seconds. I couldn’t help grinding down against his hand to increase the friction. Delicious heat stoked between my thighs and flared out through my veins until I was gasping into Loki’s mouth.

He pulled back from me and I couldn’t help letting out a frustrated noise, but then he just flicked me a vulpine smile and sunk down on one knee. It put him level with my lower body and all at once, I blushed as I realized what he was getting at. He lifted my left thigh and draped it over his shoulder, one hand holding the bunched silk, the other sliding up between my legs. His wicked tongue darted out enough to swipe over my clit while his fingers lightly rubbed over my outer walls, spreading the wetness there around until he was satisfied. He slipped two fingers inside me and angled his hot mouth over my spot simultaneously.

“Ahh!” I scrambled to hold onto something as an almost violent surge of pleasure shot through my veins. I leaned my weight back against the door to keep from crumpling into a heap. God, it felt so good. His fingers were cool inside me, which was probably a good thing since it felt like a furnace inside me. Loki took his time with me, sliding in steadily while licking and pressing messy kisses against my clit. I had one hand on the doorknob and the other tangled in his dark hair, shuddering and moaning and squirming under his touch.

Loki angled his face towards my left leg and nibbled a kiss mark onto my thigh, chuckling darkly. “You sound like such a sweet little kitten mewling like that for me. Do you want to come, darling?”

“God, yes,” I panted out, shaking and sweaty and utterly keyed up.

He curled his fingers inside me and I cried out, my eyes slamming shut as the orgasm crested dangerously near. He sped up the cadence of his hand, slipping them in deeper still, and the heat intensified a thousandfold. I felt his fiery gaze on my vulnerable body; he was enjoying playing me like a harp and I couldn’t find it in me to be offended. He licked the spot just above where his hand was, his voice a hoarse growl over the slick noise of him fucking me with his fingers. “That’s it, pet. Surrender. Take it. Take what’s yours.”

“Loki, please!” My breath left my lungs in a rush of agonized delight as my inner walls suddenly collapsed around his fingers and the climax roared through me like a tidal wave. I twitched and squirmed in the throes of it, wanting to pull away, but Loki kept me in his grasp. He didn’t stop thrusting his fingers into me as I peaked, merely slowing down, his tongue tracing circles around my spot until I whined for mercy.

“Mm, what a good girl you are,” he mused, climbing higher, kissing my navel and taking little bites where he saw fit. He licked a wet line up the center of my stomach and then let the dress fall down around me again as he stood up. He licked his fingers and lips clean and then wrapped them around my throat, pressing me into the door as he stooped over me for a kiss. “Your cunt is most appetizing. A meal fit for a king, in fact.”

A dazed laugh left me. “Whatever you say, your majesty.”

He chuckled. “Would you be so good as to wrap these beautiful legs around me, darling?”

I obliged him. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted me easily, but he didn’t shift my dress aside to take me. I blinked at him in surprise, but he just smiled wider. “A woman of such quality deserves to be fucked in a bed, like a proper lady.”

I giggled as he carried me towards the bedroom. “Why, thank you, I’m honored.”

“I am nothing if not a gentleman,” he told me, and with a straight face no less, which just sent me into another giggle-fit. A warm, golden light flicked on as we entered the massive master bedroom. It had the same colors as the den with an enormous King-sized bed across from a view of the city skyline. Night had settled in around us, so New York glittered like a cave of crystals.

Loki settled me on the black comforter and then slid off my heels, crawling up over me with the grace of a predator. I pushed the unbuttoned dress shirt from his shoulders and worked at undoing his belt, panting excitedly against his lips as he kissed me with increasing fervor. He kicked off the slacks after I’d undone them. Still no underwear, so I got a look at his cock again, but up close and personal this time. God. Yum, yum, yum. Loki was very good at being naked.

He exhaled when my fingers encircled his cock, unable to help thrusting up against my touch. His skin felt just as smooth and desirable there as anywhere else. I found myself wanting to even the score, more than I ever had with previous lovers.

“Roll over,” I whispered.

“Mm, why should I?” he teased. “You look so very pretty pinned beneath me, your hand on my cock, ready to be fucked apart.”

I let a coy smile spread over my lips. “Would you rather it be my hand or my mouth, God of Mischief?”

A shudder rolled through him then. “As you wish, my temptress.”

He rolled onto his back and took me with him. I balanced over his lap and flicked my hair over one shoulder, winking at him before I lowered my mouth to his cock. I licked a sloppy stripe up the shaft. It tore a ragged moan of my name from his throat. I couldn’t resist a smirk at the rosy hue that had crept across his face. “Well, look at that. I made you blush after all.”

Loki let out a shaky chuckle. “Quite a feat, little mortal. I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Later. I’m busy.” I swallowed the tip. His lashes fluttered over his eyes and he reclined in the bed completely, his long, gorgeous frame going slack in amazement. I relaxed my jaw and took him deep, down to the root, sucking on the way down, letting my tongue drag against him on the way back up. It was a bit of a challenge, I admit, as I’d never gone down on a man quite this size, but I got the hang of it after a moment or two. Loki let out soft, rolling growls of arousal that had me all but pulsing with need by the time we made it a few minutes into it.

He finally hissed something in Old Norse and gripped my shoulder, his voice ragged with desperation. “No, not yet.”

I let him go. He wasted no time lifting me and tossing me underneath him again, his knees parting my legs as he quickly aligned our bodies. He shoved the dress up around my waist and slid into me in one smooth, strong stroke.

“Ahh!” I arched up into him helplessly, startled from the sharpness of his cock parting my inner walls so suddenly, but then a stunning wave of heat and pleasure followed. I whimpered as the heavy, almost intoxicating bliss simmered through my body from head to toe.

Above me, Loki sighed against my slightly swollen lips. “Aphrodite herself could not compete with how bewitching you look right now, darling.”

He withdrew and I couldn’t help dragging my nails down his spine, which made him hum in pleasure. He kissed the corner of my lips, his voice soft, almost hesitant. “You are trembling.”

I licked my lips and found my voice again. “Sorry. It’s been a while.”

“Apologize for nothing,” he murmured, his eyes capturing me in them. “I want you to enjoy this. Enjoy me. My cock. My sex. Again and again, as many times as you wish, as selfishly as you wish. You need not last. You need not restrain yourself. Just feel. Feel me.”

He slid his hand down until his palm glided across the bunched silk above my pelvis. “Feel me here, pet. Do you feel me here?”

“Yes,” I moaned as he circled his hips above mine. “Yes, Loki. God, please, fuck me.”

“I will,” he purred. “I will fuck you until you come for me, until you come apart for me, my sweet little mortal.”

He planted his hands on either side of me and then made good on his promise.

Fuck.

It was so goddamn good I didn’t deserve it.

Every thrust drove deep and hit every little spot inside me that I didn’t even remember I had. He kept pace with me, riding the rise and fall of my body on the mattress, shifting and adjusting when I arched my back or squeezed his hips with my legs. He kissed my lips, my throat, my ear, that velvet voice whispering filthy things to me as he pinned me beneath him. He told me how much he loved the feel of my cunt around him, how I moved my body for him, how I moaned his name.

Too soon, I felt myself reaching the edge. I wanted to take a running leap off of it, but I fought the urge, wanting more of him. Loki was no fool. He must have felt my hesitation. He found my wrists and held me down, spreading my legs wider apart.

“You’re close,” he whispered. “Take it. I give it freely, pet.”

“God, it feels so good, Loki,” I whimpered. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Yes, it feels so good here, darling.” He kissed the dip in my collarbone. “I can feel it. That secret, hidden place inside you. I can feel where you want me to take you. Mm, it’s right there, isn’t it?”

I cried out as he shifted his hips until he hit my spot. I thrashed on the bed, sobbing as the pleasure soared to impossible heights inside me. “God, Loki, _please._ ”

“Right there,” he whispered against my throat, thrusting harder, faster, until the wet slap of skin on skin nearly drowned out his voice. “I’m right there, aren’t I, darling? Right where I want to be. Right where you can’t hide. You’re mine, pet. Body and soul. This sweet cunt is all mine and I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted.”

He jerked his hips hard in just the right spot and I flew off into the abyss of my orgasm.

Flying. I was flying.

Or at least that was the way it felt as I gradually returned to awareness after the climax. I felt completely weightless, as if I were floating through the heavens at sunrise. I caught myself wondering if sex with all gods felt this phenomenal or if it was just Loki.

Loki was still above me, but he’d distributed most of his weight onto his forearms to keep from squishing me, though I wouldn’t have minded. He lavished my throat with light kisses as he felt me waking from the temporary sex coma. He drifted up to my lips and gave me an affectionate but certainly smug smile. “Welcome back, darling.”

“Hey there, studmuffin,” I drawled.

Loki shook with laughter, raising an eyebrow. “I am afraid that I have not heard that colloquialism before. What does it mean?”

“It means I’m very, very pleased with your performance.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. “You were magnificent.”

“As were you. I confess that I wished for a camera, if only so you could see just how incredible you look when you give yourself over to your pleasure.”

I blushed. “Loki.”

He grinned. “It should not embarrass you to hear it. You are an exquisite creature, you know.”

“Uh-huh,” I said, pursing my lips. “And yet I was the only one giving myself over to the pleasure.”

“Forgive me. I became so focused on you that I did not share in your triumph.”

“Fine. But don’t let it happen again.”

“You dare give me orders, little mortal?” he asked in his haughtiest voice.

“Damn right. I don’t leave my men unsatisfied, thank you very much.”

He brushed my mussed hair behind my ear. “My utmost apologies. It will not happen again.”

“Oh, you can be sure of that.” I paused long enough to wriggle out of my dress. Loki’s pupils dilated as he took in my naked body underneath him. He kissed me hard as he slid his hands down over my bare skin, eventually gathering me up from the bedspread. He flipped me onto my belly and then pushed my knees further apart as he kissed his way down my spine. I balanced on my hands and knees as he positioned himself behind me. His big hands latched onto my hips and pulled me flush to him, his cock already wet and twitching wildly where it pressed against my ass.

“You are nothing short of a masterpiece, darling.”

I couldn’t reply, as that was the moment he chose to slide inside me again. I gripped handfuls of the comforter and moaned, my spine arching from the sweet burn of his cock filling me once more. He exhaled through his teeth and squeezed my ass, those long fingers caressing it lovingly. He sunk into rhythm immediately. I choked down a curse and relaxed my body to fall in with his movements. He let out another set of rolling growls when I met him stroke for stroke, pushing down against his hips just as he reached the deepest point inside me, pushing the pleasure to higher and higher pinnacles.

He sped up, driving little yelps of ecstasy out of me, and pitched forward enough to cup my breasts. He buried his face in my neck and bit down, thrusting harder, faster, whispering furiously in Old Norse as he climbed with me. I guided one of his hands down towards my clit and he shuddered as he rubbed the sweet spot until I was gasping his name frantically.

“Yes, my sweet,” Loki rasped in my ear. “That’s it. Good girl. Come for me. Come with me.”

I melted at his command. Loki shivered again and joined me this time, spilling into me as soon as he felt me undone. The air in the room felt alive and electric for several seconds as we both claimed our prize together. Everything got warm and fuzzy. I drifted off into another haze of nirvana.

A while later, I felt Loki’s strong arms slip under me and lift me from my spot on the comforter. My eyelids flickered open to see him sliding in next to me under the covers. He caught my gaze and gave me an admittedly affectionate smile, once again brushing my hair behind my ear. “Rest, little mortal. There is much more debauchery and mischief in our future. Also, Thai food.”

A small part of me practically glowed at his phrasing. Our future. How nice that he thought we had one, for however long it would last.

I snuggled down against his chest and shut my eyes. “Good night, your majesty.”

He kissed the top of my head. “Good night, fair lady photographer.”

* * *

The next morning, after slow morning sex and playful shower sex, I stood in the kitchen teaching myself to make coffee with his fancy espresso machine. Loki went to the door and returned cheerfully with something.

“For you,” he said, forking over a package covered in plastic.

“What’s this?”

“I ordered an extra copy of my issue.”

My mouth dropped open.

They’d gone with the photo of me and Loki on the cover, the one with my back to the camera and him staring into the lens while kissing my hand.

Loki looped his arms around me and kissed my temple as we stared at it together. “Well, what do you think?”

I studied the colors and background and the overall quality of the picture. To be honest, it was one of the best I’d ever done.

I turned my head and kissed his cheek, grinning. “I think we’re the picture perfect pairing.”

Loki laughed. “That we are, pet. That we are.”

FIN


End file.
